weltenzyklopadiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Titanic - The Ship Magnificent Vol I: Design and Construction (Buch)
Titanic - The Ship Magnificent Vol I: Design and Construction (Deutsch: Titanic - Das Großaritge Schiff Tei 1: Planung und Bau) ist das Erste Buch von Titanic The Ship Magnificent. es ist mit 686 Seiten das größte der beiden und schildert bis ins kleinste Detaill den Bau der RMS Titanic von den unterschiedlichen Fenstern bis hin zum Aufbau der Marconi Telegraph-Anlage. Kapitel 1 Einführung und Konstruktionspläne Die Zeit der Titanic könnte durchaus als Ära der Atlantischen Giganten bezeichnet werden. Zwischen 1901 und 1910 kommen mehr als 8 Millionen Auswanderer in New York an, von denen kommen etwa 2 Millionen von Nord und Westeuropa. Titanic konzepiert Die Unterzeichnung des Vertrages die Titanic und Olympic zu bauen wurde am 30. April 1907 unterschrieben. Und die Anweisung die Schiffe Olympic (Baunummer 400) und Titanic (Baunummer 401) am 17. April 1908 zu bauen. Da die Namen erst nach dem Stapellauf gegeben werden mussten die Baupläne unter den Baunummern betitelt werden. Kapitel 3 Der Kiel, Böden und der Doppelboden Titanic wurde mit einem Doppelten Boden konstruiert, bei dem der unterste Teil des Rumpfes nicht durch eine einzige Stahlschicht gebildet wurde, sondern durch eine stark verstärkte Struktur mit dem vertikalen Kiel als Rückgrat.Mit der äußeren Bodenplatte, die die Haut des Schiffes bildet, bildete die innere Bodenplatte das Tank Top das so genannt wurde, weil die resultierende Struktur zusammen mit seinen Längsträgern und transversalen Elementen eine Reihe von Tanks bildete. Die Tanks wurden verwendet, um Wasser für Ballast und Boilerspeisung zu transportieren. Zusätzlich zur Wasserbeförderung trug der doppelte Boden zur Sicherheit des Schiffes bei. Da das Tank Top eine zweite Haut bildete, konnte es das Schiff davor bewahren, zu versinken oder auf Grund zu laufen.Selbst wenn der äußere Boden aufgerissen ist, würde der wasserdichte innere Boden das Überfluten auf den doppelten Bodenraum begrenzen und den Eintritt von Wasser in die Laderäume oder Maschinenräume verhindern. Die Tiefe des Doppelbodens wurde durch die Tiefe bestimmt, die für den vertikalen Kiel angenommen wurde, musste jedoch minimal sein, um einen leichten Zugang zu allen Teilen des Doppelbodenraums für Konstruktion und Wartung zu ermöglichen. Der Kiel Der Kiel der Titanic wurde am 31. März 1909 auf der Schiffsgleitbahn (eng. Slipway) nr. 3 auf der Werft Harland & Wolff in Belfast gelegt. Der Kiel der Titanic hatte eine flache Plattenform, die aus einer einzigen Dicke von 3,8 cm Dicke bestand und sich zu den Enden hin auf 3 cm verringerte. Die Kielplatte war an ihrer breitesten Stelle 1,32 m breit und wurde unten durch eine flache Plattenstange von 49,5 cm Breite und 7,6 cm Dicke verstärkt. der Zweck dieser flachen Plattenstange, die als Scheuerleiste bezeichnet wurde, bestand darin, den Flachkiel vor einer Beschädigung zu schützen, wenn das Schiff auf Grund laufen sollte. Außerdem wurde die Kielplatte während des Aufenthaltes im Trockendock geschützt. In der genieteten Rumpfkonstruktion ähnelte ein flacher Kiel einer gewöhnlichen Außenhaut-Plattierung, wobei der Unterschied darin lag, dass er eine viel größere Dicke aufwies als die benachbarten Platten. dies war nicht nur wegen der Abnutzung, der diese Platte oft ausgesetzt war, notwendig, sondern auch, weil sie in Verbindung mit der senkrechten Mittelkielplatte oder dem senkrechten Kiel, der darauf stand und an dem sie befestigt war, ein beträchtlicher Faktor in der Längsfestigkeit des Rumpfes. der vertikale Kiel, der an der Kielplatte im Ende durch ununterbrochene doppelte Winkelstangen befestigt wurde, bildete das Zentrum des doppelten Bodens und war 2,5cm dick, sich zu den Enden zu 1,8cm dick verringert. die Höhe des senkrechten Kiels war in einer Höhe von 1,63m in der normalen Höhe und 1,90m im Hubraum der Dampfmaschinen. die Winkelstangen, die verwendet wurden, um die Verbindung mit dem vertikalen Kiel herzustellen, hatten eine Größe und Dicke, die sich der Dicke der zu verbindenden Platten annäherten und in einigen Fällen gleich waren. Die Kielplatten wurden im frühesten Stadium der Konstruktion auf Holzkielblöcke auf die Schiffsgleitbahn gelegt, und gerade Linien wurden entlang der Mitte eines Stücks Platte gezogen, die mit einer Linie übereinstimmten, die über die Blöcke gezogen war, um die Mittellinie des Schiffes zu bezeichnen. Sobald sie richtig eingestellt waren, wurden die Platten vorübergehend gesichert, während der vertikale Kiel befestigt wurde.Die Löcher für die Nieten, die die Kielplatte mit den Rahmen verbinden, die Kielplattenwinkel, die Garboard-Platten und die Stoßriemen wurden sorgfältig abgesetzt und geblättert, bevor die Platten auf die Blöcke gelegt wurden. die Länge jeder Platte wurde als ein exaktes Vielfaches des Rahmenabstands gemacht. Dadurch wurde jede Schwierigkeit beseitigt, die Löcher für die Rietungen genau so anzuordnen, daß sie von einer Schablone übertragen werden konnten, die zur Verwendung auf einem größeren Teil der Gefßlänge geeignet war. Die Böden Wie bei allen Stahlschiffen war die Bodenstruktur der Titanic für die Gesamtkonstruktion von großer Bedeutung, da sie als Unterflansch der riesigen Kastenträger diente, die vom Rumpf gebildet wurden. in Verbindung mit dem Kiel widerstand der Boden den longitudinalen Spannungen, die durch die unebene Unterstützung des Rumpfträgers durch die Wellen-kämme und -höhlen der tatsächlichen Wellen auf See erzeugt wurden. Wie der Kiel selbst war der gesamte Boden steif genug, um den konzentrierten Drücken des Trockendockes und der Erdung standzuhalten, und stark genug, um das Gewicht der Maschinen und Fracht zu tragen. Die zusätzliche Festigkeit und Steifheit, die erforderlich war, wurde erhalten, indem man die Querrahmung über den Boden des Rumpfes zu etwas vertiefte, das als Boden bekannt war. Die Böden des titanischen Doppelbodens wurden an jedem Rahmen angebracht, im allgemeinen waren sie aus Stahlplatten von 1,9cm Dicke, die sich zu den Enden des Schiffes auf 1,4cm verringerten. Die Böden der Flügeltanks, die außerhalb der Randplatten lagen, bestanden aus etwas leichterem Material mit einer Dicke von 1,9cm mittschiffs, die sich zu den Enden des Schiffes hin auf 1,4cm verringerten. Kapitel 4 Spanten, Deckenbalken und Säulen der Spanten können als Skelett des Schiffes betrachtet werden. neben dem Kiel sind die Querrahmen der grundlegendste Teil einer Schiffsstruktur; Sie erstrecken sich in einer Querebene bis zur Oberseite des Schiffes und definieren die Hülle des Rumpfes an der Stelle, an der sie befestigt sind, und stellen den Ort der Befestigung für die gesamte Außenhautverlegung bereit. Spanten könnten nahezu jede der verfügbaren Formen von gewalzten Stäben bilden, obwohl die Formen, die am häufigsten bei Rahmungsschiffen von genieteten Konstruktionen verwendet werden, diejenigen des Kanallosen Winkels, des Kolbenwinkel-T-Balkens und des T-Kolbenstangenabschnittes sind. Abstand und Identifikation von Spanten Die Mittschiffsmitte des Rumpfes zwischen den Loten war nicht nummeriert und lag zwischen den Spanten mit den Nummern 1F und 1A. Kapitel 5 Vordersteven, Heck Gusstücke und Ruder Vordersteven Der Vordersteven der Titanic bildet das vorderste Ende der Hülle. Die Gussstücke und Gestänge für den Vordersteven und dene Forfuß wurden von der Darlington Forge Company geliefert. Der Vordersteven war gerade in Form über der Lastwasserlinie mit einer leichten Rake vorwärts, um den Effekt einer Kollision zu minimieren und das Erscheinen von achtern am Kopf, das das übliche Aussehen eines vollständig vertikalen Vorderstevens war, zu überwinden. Der Vordersteven wurde aus einem gerollten Stab mit rechteckigem Querschnitt in fünf Segmenten von insgesamt 7,25 Tonnen hergestellt.ein 3,5 Tonnen Stahlguss-Vorfuß mit einem hohlen Abschnitt am unteren Ende verband den Schaft mit der Kielplatte. Diese Abschnitte wurden miteinander durch einen 76,2cm langen Schal mit bündig Nieten verbunden. Ruder das Ruder ist jener Teil des Schiffes, der die Richtung ihrer Bewegungen während des Schwimmens steuert. In seiner einfachsten Form besteht ein Ruder aus einer breiten, flachen Klinge und einem vertikalen Schaft oder Stock, mit dem diese Klinge gedreht wird, um das Schiff zu steuern. Kapitel 6 Wasserdichte Schottwände, Wasserdichte Türen und Kohle Bunker Wasserdichte Unterteilung Die wasserdichte Unterteilung der Titanic wurde zum Zeitpunkt ihres Baus als sehr umfassend angesehen.Die Konstruktion war so ausgelegt, dass zwei Hauptabteile mit dem Schiff beladen werden konnten, das bis zur maximalen Zuladung belastet war, ohne die Sicherheit des Schiffes zu beeinträchtigen. Der Mindestfreibord, über den das Schiff verfügen würde, wenn zwei Abteile überflutet werden, liegt zwischen 73,6 cm und 2,43m von dem Deck, das an die Oberseite der wasserdichten Schotte angrenzt (bekannt als Schotten-deck). Auf der Titanic konnten drei der vier vorderen Abteile überflutet werden, ohne das Schiff an die Spitze ihrer untersten wasserdichten Schotten sinken zu lassen. das Schiff würde selbst mit den vier nach vorn überfluteten Abteilen in einem relativ ruhigen See über Wasser bleiben; Bei starkem Seegang wäre das Wasser jedoch ermutigt worden, entlang des Decks hinter den vorderen Schotten zu laufen, um durch die verschiedenen nicht wasserdichten Öffnungen in den Decks nach unten in das fünfte Abteil zu gelangen. Vertikal schließende Schotten Die vertikal schließenden wasserdichten Türen, die die Kommunikation zwischen den verschiedenen Abteilen auf dem Tank Top ermöglichen, wurden auf dem Abwurfsystem angeordnet. Kapitel 7 Außenhaut In Stahlbehältern wirkt die äußere Außenhaut als wasserdichte Haut und ist das wichtigste Strukturelement in den Schiffsträgern. Die Außenhaut ist jedoch nur so effektiv wie die damit verbundenen Strukturteile. Obwohl es dem Gefß eine enorme longitudinale Festigkeit verleiht, hängt die Außenhaut-Plattierung von der Unterstützung der Querrahmen- und Schotts ,keelsons-Stringer und Decks ab, um sie zu versteifen und ihre Form beizubehalten. Kapitel 15 Die Antriebs Maschinerie Kessel Dampf wurde durch eine Anlage erzeugt, die aus vierundzwanzig doppelseitigen und fünf einseitigen Kesseln bestand, die für einen Betriebsdruck von 215 psi ausgelegt waren, der unter natürlichen Zugbedingungen gehalten wurde. Der Kesselraum Nr. 1 enthielt die fünf einseitig gesockelten Kessel, während die Kesselräume Nr. 2, 3, 4 und 4 jeweils fünf Kessel mit zwei Enden und der vorderste oder Kesselraum Nr. 6 vier doppelendige Kessel enthielten. die große Breite des Schiffes sowie das Fehlen von Kohle - Bunkern in Längsrichtung, die bei anderen Schiffen der damaligen Zeit üblich waren, ermöglichten die Anordnung von fünf Kessel nebeneinander, wie in den allgemeinen Anordnungen gezeigt, außer im Kesselraum Nr. 6, wo die zunehmende Feinheit der Rumpf erlaubt nur vier Kessel montiert werden. Die fünf einseitigen Kessel im Kesselraum Nr. 1 waren für den Betrieb der Hilfsmaschinen ausgelegt, wenn sie in einem Hafen einschließlich der Hauptgeneratoraggregate sowie mit Verbindungen zu den Hauptstromversorgungsleitungen versehen waren. Kapitel 17 Elektrizitätswerk, Verkabelung, Aufzüge und elektrische Ausrüstung Während die elektrische Beleuchtung an Bord der Schiffe einst von der Titanic als Luxus angesehen wurde, war sie für Komfort und Sicherheit notwendig geworden, da sie Öllampen oder anderen Beleuchtungssystemen überlegen war. Die elektrische Installation an Bord der Titanic war sehr aufwendig und umfangreich, da elektrische Energie für viele Geräte und kleine Motoren zusätzlich zur allgemeinen Beleuchtung verwendet wurde. Abgesehen von den Antriebsmaschinen, den Stromerzeugungsanlagen und den Kombüseöfen lief fast alles von den Kartoffelschälern bis zu den Ladekränen mit Strom. Aus diesem Grund verfügte die Titanic neben einer sehr großen dampfbetriebenen Erzeugungsanlage über eine Hilfs- (Not-) Erzeugungsanlage, die in der Lage war, den Großteil der wesentlichen Ausrüstung des Schiffs sowie die Schiffs- und Notbeleuchtung zu versorgen. Das Zentrale Kraftwerk der Titanic, der so genannte elektrische Maschinenraum, befand sich zwischen den Flügelpropellerschächten in einem separaten, wasserdichten Raum, etwa 63 Fuß lang und 24 Fuß hoch, unmittelbar hinter dem Turbinenraum auf dem Tank Top. Das Hauptkraftwerk besteht aus vier 400-Kilowatt-Dynamos, die von W.H. Allen, Son & Co. of Bedford. Insgesamt sind diese Produkte 16.000 Ampere bei 100 Volt Gleichstrom mehr als die Leistung vieler großer kommunaler Stationen der Ära.Die vier Sätze waren in Paaren angeordnet, wobei die Kurbelwellen jedes Paares in Längsrichtung vor und nach der Reihe angeordnet waren und die Absperrventile jeweils nach innen angeordnet waren. Ein Paar befand sich auf der Steuerbordseite des Abteils, die nummerierten Dynamos 1 und 2, wobei 1 der vordere Satz war. Gegenüber diesem Paar auf der Backbordseite waren Dynamos 3 und 4, wobei 4 der vordere Satz war. Sie waren mit einem Gang zwischen ihnen aufgestellt. Eine gemeinsame Plattform, durch die Zugang zu den Zylinderabdeckungen usw. gewonnen wurde, erstreckte sich quer über die zwei Einheiten eines Paares, wobei die Leiter in dem Gang zwischen den beiden Einheiten angeordnet war. Der ebenfalls dampfbetriebene Notstromaggregat bestand aus zwei 30-Kilowatt-Dynamos und war für den Einsatz in jeder Situation verfügbar, die die Stromversorgung der Hauptstromaggregate unterbrechen könnte. diese befanden sich in einer Mulde oder einem flachen Teil des Turbomaschinengehäuses auf dem D-Deck, gut oberhalb der Wasserlinie und fünf Ebenen über dem elektrischen Maschinenraum. Hauptstromaggregate Die vier elektrischen Hauptdynamos oder Stromaggregate arbeiteten parallel.Die Leistungsanforderungen waren derart, dass zu jedem gegebenen Zeitpunkt eine Maschine, die Elektrizität der Beleuchtung des Schiffes lieferte, zwei mehr mit den Anforderungen für Strom oder Heizung befasste und die vierte Maschine eine Reserve war.Jeder Dynamo kann unabhängig von den anderen von dem verantwortlichen Elektriker angehalten werden oder in der Geschwindigkeit variieren, abhängig von der elektrischen Last zu irgendeiner gegebenen Zeit oder der Notwendigkeit, einen gegebenen Dynamo von dem Bereitschaftszustand in den aktiven Zustand zu ändern. Hauptschaltanlage Von den Hauptdynamos auf dem Tank Top wurden die Ströme zur Hauptschaltanlage geleitet, die sich am hinteren Ende der Schalttafelgalerie auf der Ebene des Orlop Decks über dem vorderen Ende des elektrischen Maschinenraums befand. Die Schalt- oder Lichtsteuerschalter erlaubten es dem verantwortlichen Elektriker, die einzelnen Dynamos von der Zubringerschalttafel zu koppeln und zu entkoppeln, von der die Kraft auf alle Bereiche des Schiffes verteilt wurde. Schwere Gummi-isolierte Kabel von 1,5sq. im Schnittbereich und 5,7cm Durchmesser zerteilt der Strom von den Dynamos zur Schaltanlage.Es gab zwei Hauptstromkreise für das Schiff, einen für die Beleuchtung und einen für die Stromversorgung (einschließlich Heizung).Die Hauptschalter für jede dieser Schaltungen waren Vierwegschalter, was bedeutet, dass jeder Dynamo entweder auf den Stromversorgungs oder den Beleuchtung Stromkreis geschaltet werden konnte.Mit dieser Anordnung, wenn nur eine geringe Last eingeschaltet war - zum Beispiel nachts, wenn die Leistungsnachfrage reduziert wurde - konnte die gesamte Last des Stromkreises auf irgendeinen Dynamo umgeschaltet werden, der es dem anderen Dynamo ermöglichte, außer Betrieb genommen und platziert zu werden. Ausgleichsschalter waren zwischen den Dynamos und der Schaltanlage angeordnet, um den Widerstand zwischen den Dynamos zu minimieren und auszugleichen. Diese Schalter waren oberhalb der Dynamos auf der Orlop-Ebene so weit wie möglich von den vier Dynamos entfernt angeordnet.es gab einen Leistungs - und Beleuchtungsausgleichsschalter für jeden, und diese wurden mechanisch von dem Schaltgerätedeck durch Hebel betätigt, die mit der anderen Hauptschaltanlage verriegelt waren, so daß keine Maschine mit einer Stromversorgungsschiene verbunden werden konnte, bis der Ausgleichsschalter mit der Stromschiene verbunden war korrekte Schaltung.Die Hauptschaltanlage wurde von Dorman & Smith of Salford, Manchester gefertigt. Zubringerschalttafel Die Zubringerschalttafel, die als Hauptverteiler diente, um die Elektrizität in alle Bereiche des Schiffes zu leiten, befand sich in der Schalttafelgalerie als Orlopdeck-Ebene über dem vorderen Ende des elektrischen Maschinenraums. Von der Hauptdynamo-Schaltanlage ging der Strom durch isolierte Kabel unter der Schalttafel zur Verteilerschalttafel; wie die Hauptschalterausrüstung wurde diese von Dorman & Smith konstruiert.Die Hauptverteileranlage befand sich am vorderen Ende der Galerie in der Nähe der wasserdichten Trennwand, die das Abteil vom Maschinenraum der Turbine trennte. Es lief quer über fast die gesamte Breite des Abteils nach achtern. Die Schalttafel bestand aus fünfundzwanzig Schalttafeln, die mit einem Getriebe ausgerüstet waren, um zwei Schaltkreise auf jeder Tafel zu steuern, die insgesamt fünfzig Schaltkreise mit einer Kapazität von je 600 Ampere bildeten. Jedes der fünfundzwanzig Paneele war aus schwarzem, poliertem Schiefer hergestellt, auf dem die Sicherungen und automatischen Ausschnitte für die beiden Kreisläufe angebracht waren, die sich das Paneel teilten. Jede Platte hatte eine Pilotlichtklammer und eine Schaltung hatte ein Schwingspulen-Amperemeter. Jeder Stromkreis wurde durch einen Unterbrecher und eine große Sicherung vom Hauptgrifftyp gesteuert. Jeder der Leistungsschalter war in der Lage, durch Handlüftung oder durch eine Ferranti-Überlaststeuerung mit inversem Zeitelementschalter betätigt zu werden. Der inverse Zeitelementbrecher, der 1904 erfunden wurde, wurde mit einem Uhrwerkmechanismus konstruiert, der das Auslösen des Unterbrechers verzögerte, bis ein vorbestimmtes Zeitintervall vergangen war. Kapitel 22 Navigationsausrüstung, Lenkung, Telegrafen, Fahnen und Signalanlagen Navigationsausrüstung Kompasshaus Ein Kompasshaus ist ein Schutzgehäuse für einen Kompass auf einem Schiff. Im Laufe der Zeit hörten sie auf, nur noch Holzschränke zu sein, und wurden als Holzständer konstruiert, um den Kompass in einer festen Position im Hinblick auf den Steuermann am Steuer zu halten. Kapitel 24 Die Marconi Apparaturen Pneumatische Röhren (Rohrpost) Die Pneumatikröhren, die Nachrichten in und aus das Zahlmeisterbüro übermitteln, waren die Rebesi-Typen, die von der Reid Brothers Engineers Ltd in London hergestellt wurden. Die Rohre wurden neben Schotten und Decks zwischen den beiden Büros geführt und die von den Passagieren ausgefüllten Telegrammformulare (oder die vom Schiff empfangenen Telegramme) wurden mit Luftdruck mit einer Laufzeit von etwa fünf Sekunden durch diese Rohre befördert. Kategorie:RMS Titanic Kategorie:Englische Sprache